Many vehicles, such as cars, trucks, vans, etc. include a bumper assembly with a bumper beam and a receiver nut fixed thereto. The receiver nut can removably receive an eyebolt or other towing hook member, and the eyebolt can act as a temporary fixture for towing the vehicle and/or for tying down the vehicle during shipping, etc.
In some countries and territories, vehicles are required by law or other motor vehicle regulation to include the receiver nut on the bumper assembly; however, these requirements are not universal throughout the world. Also, some vehicles intended for shipping over long distances (e.g., via ocean-going vessel) need the receiver nut included for attaching the eyebolt so that the vehicle can be tied-down during shipping; however, other vehicles that aren't shipped over long distances may not require the receiver nuts on the bumper assembly.
In most cases, the receiver nut is fixedly and permanently attached to the bumper beam (e.g., via welding). In high-volume vehicle manufacturing, many bumper assemblies for a given vehicle line may typically include a type of fixedly attached receiver nut (e.g. welded to the bumper), regardless of whether the receiver nut is needed or required on the vehicle. Thus, there can be unnecessary parts, labor, and other costs associated with including the permanently fixed receiver nuts on bumper assemblies not requiring the receiver nut.